1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to Wideband Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to Single Carrier Wideband MRI and blur mitigation of the image.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is one of the most important diagnosis tools because of its non-invasiveness and excellent contrast between soft tissues; however, it is also one of the clinical resources in scarcity. To make MRI available to more people in need and to lower its cost at the same time, the demand for speeding up the imaging process or increasing the spatio-temporal resolution is never stopped.
One category of the fast MRI method is parallel MRI, which uses multiple receiving coils; each of the coils covers part of the field of view (FOV), and different part of the FOV can be imaged in a parallel manner; the aliasing artifact resulted from duplicate coverage of multiple coils is eliminated during the reconstruction process. The arrangement of the multiple coils is crucial in the parallel MRI, because it affects the aliasing artifact and the sensitivity of the coil array directly. Several parallel MRI techniques, such as SENSE (Sensitivity Encoding) and GRAPPA (Generalized Auto-calibrating Partially Parallel Acquisition) have been developed.
Another fast MRI technique called wideband MRI utilizes the idea of frequency multiplexing to accelerate the scan time and is highly compatible to others sequences (fast spin echo, gradient echo etc.) and accelerate methods (parallel imaging etc.). The very same concept can either be applied to acquire images of multiple locations at the same time or to simultaneously acquire different parts of one excited region, so called single carrier wideband acceleration. In the present application, the single carrier wideband MRI technique is disclosed, and a technique to mitigate the blur induced is also broached.